How Could I Know?
by Hylian Rider
Summary: Naruto hasn't ever known what real love for a soul mate is. How could he? But now will he finally see just how much Hinata cares about him? AN bare with me a little. i'm not a great romance writter but I'm trying hard. R&R please.
1. So This is Love?

How Could I Know?

By: The Hylian Rider

Chapter 1:

Naruto Uzamaki, a man of 16, top notch chunnin shinobi and self-proclaimed future hokage has never been looked up to by more then one or two people. He has very few people who love him. His best friend tried to kill him with chidori. His first sensei hasn't taught him anything past tree climbing and his second is a huge pervert on a far away mission. All he really has is the Hokage who he sees as his mother, Iruka who was his first true friend, and a small batch of friends, the rookie nine, Konahamoru and his squad, and Gaara of the desert and his sister.

Most people would not be able to live the way he does. Being the container of a demon fox and hated for it. Naruto has never wanted anything other then respect and love. He has been acknowledged but that's not respect. Very few respect him. Gaara and Neji do as the only man to have beaten either of them, and Konahamoru does as a rival and teacher. Nobody else really respects him. Naruto has never felt much love. He has gotten a little from Iruka and Tsunade. However, he feels still slightly abandoned.

He has 'parents' who he can hardly ever see and friends who find him annoying and never take time to hang out with him. However there is one person how truly admires Naruto, only admire is an understatement, she loves him. Hinata Hyuuga. The girl who has always looked at him from afar. She watched as he struggled, strained and pushed, just to become equal. Naruto is no genius. In fact, because he had to become, not only a self-taught ninja but a self-taught human, he is easily confused.

Love is something Naruto doesn't understand. After years of love from Iruka and Tsunade he's just beginning to understand what a parent-son relationship is. He is completely clueless as far as any love for a crush, he has never felt it and doesn't understand. He was beginning to understand this though. He often saw couples out together. They would feed each other and kiss. Naruto didn't understand it. This love must be a different kind then from a parent or brother or sister.

_I love Tsunade and Iruka-sensei but the thought of kissing either of them is just real... ew. Come to think of it the idea of doing something like that with Sakura-chan is weird. Not as weird but still weird. I need to talk to Tsunade-baa-chan about this. _Naruto thought.

Naruto put some chakra into his feet and leapt onto the roof. He continued hopping from rooftop to rooftop, enjoying the feeling of wind rushing past his head. The work of a hard day's training had coated him in sweat, which was cooled and flew off his brow as he jumped through the air. Finally he reached the Hokage's office. Not bothering to go through the door Naruto just jumped through the window and landed in the large circle office. Tsunade looked up from her large stack of paperwork the ninja.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Ototo will you please stop calling me that?"

"Ok _Hokage-sama._"

"Oh never mind!" said Tsunade, giving up. She couldn't win in an argument with the boy. "I was just about to call you here. I want to know how your doing now."

"I'm... well I've been better." Naruto had just recently gotten back from a mission involving getting Sauske back. He had failed again, and nearly died trying not to kill Sauske but just bring him back. He had taken a Chidori through the middle of his chest and a sword blow across the temple. Anyone else would've died from the Chidori and if Naruto didn't attach such a great importance to what the headband meant he would've died from the sword. Naruto felt his smile slide off his face to be replaced by the frown that was so honest and sad, that it would break any but the coldest of hearts. Tsunade stood and walked over to him.

"It's going to be ok Naruto. You've tried so hard and become so strong. Your as strong as most low-level joinin even without... well without your furry little problem." Tsunade hugged him. Naruto put him arms around her and cried a little. He eventually steeling himself and then released her. She left her hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Hai." Naruto replied in a small voice.

"Baa-chan?"

"Yes Ototo?" (A/N Ototo means little brother... I think.)

"I was wondering... how do you know if you love someone?"

"What do you mean? Do you think you love someone? Who is it?" Tsunade suddenly wanted answers about everything. Naruto grimaced a little. He hated when she did this. He cared for her anyway. She was the closest thing he had to a mother. This meant ordinarily annoying things were less so.

"I don't know... I thought I loved Sakura-chan but I don't know..."

"Well how do you feel about her?" Tsunade asked more serious but still motherly.

"Well, she is very strong and smart. She's actually pretty and she doesn't hate me."

"How do you feel around her?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. This didn't seem to make sense to him.

"Like do you feel warmer or stronger when she's around."

"Well... I did work really hard to defend her from Gaara and she made me stronger then.

"That's not what I mean. Fighting for precious people does make you stronger but... does her very presence make you feel like you can do no wrong in the world. Like as long as you have her nothing can go wrong?" Tsunade asked. Naruto thought for a while then answered.

"No. I don't think it does. I like her but I don't feel like the world's perfect just because she's there." Tsunade smirked at him. "Oh. So that's what love is supposed to feel like? Well I definitely don't love Sakura then!" Naruto ran to Tsunade and hugged her before leaping back out her window. He was hungry and hadn't eaten all day. He was still thinking about Sakura as he head towards his ramen.

"How could I thought I loved someone who always yelled at me and hit me anyway?" Naruto sighed and then dropped down in front of the ramen stand. "Yo, old man! I need two large bowls for pork ramen please." Then he noticed the purple hair girl next to him. "Oh, hey Hinata."

"N-Naruto-kun! I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't k-know you w-were coming h-here!" she said and blushed a deep red.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm not mad at you or anything." Hinata turned her head back to her ramen bowl and didn't look back up. Naruto looked at the old man. "Hey," he whispered. "How long has she been coming here? I never saw her here before."

"Oh," he whispered back. "She's been coming here a lot from the time you left on that trip for two and a half years." Naruto gazed at Hinata after swallowing the broth of his ramen. She was watching her noodles with her head still down. He opened his mouth to say something but then his second bowl of ramen arrived and his decided to stuff noodles into it instead. Hinata finished her noodles and got up to walk back home, with a very red face. Naruto frowned, if something was wrong with her, maybe he could help her out, talk to her or something.

"Oi, Hinata!"

"Yes N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata suddenly started pushing the tips or her index fingers together, something Naruto found cute.

"Could I walk you home? If that's where you going anyway..." Hinata froze for just one moment.

"S-sure, thank you Na-Naruto-kun." Naruto walked over to her and smiled, this would make it easy to ask her what was up. As they were walking down the street he grabbed Hinata's hand and her face became a beat red. Naruto turned her so that she was facing him.

"Hey Hinata is something wrong? You just seemed a little sad and I don't want to see you unhappy..."

"No," Hinata said quietly. "I'm j-just a l-little tired. D-don't worry about m-me Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at her. Not worry about a friend? One of his precious people no less? Not a chance in Hell. Naruto looked at her and grabbed her other hand to make her look him in the eye. She quickly started to blush all over in a deeper red.

"Hinata," his voice was low and caring. "Please, you can tell me." Hinata's resolve broke. When you see someone you really care about begging you for something, it's very very hard not to help them, and Hinata didn't just care about Naruto, she loved him.

"Gomen N-Naruto-kun. I just really w-worried about what's g-going to happen to m-me... My younger sister i-is a b-better heir to the t-throne then me. I don't r-really want to lead t-that much anyway. I'm s-still afraid. I-I don't want t-to be worthless."

"...Hinata..." said Naruto. He knew just how she felt. You could train so hard, try and become the best, only to fail and be the dead-last again. "I understand how you feel," Now Hinata was paying a high mind of attention. "When I went away, for those three years. I train so hard. I worked and worked and worked, so that could become better then Sauske. I drove myself to the edge of my endurance every single day. I went and trained until my body was covered in my own blood and I was all out of chakra unless I..." Here he stopped. He had almost used the Kyuubi's name. Hinata still didn't know about it.

"Unless you w-what? Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing Hinata. What I mean to say is I trained myself past my limits. So hard that I couldn't sleep and couldn't move. I come back and I still couldn't beat Sauske and that damn chidori of his. I always end up this way. No matter what I do. I failed to save Sauske twice. I almost lost Gaara. I'm so afraid to let anyone close now. It seems like they have to die every time. I... I just don't want to hurt anymore. I'm so tired of it, maybe I smile and yell all the time but the truth is... I'm always afraid. I always feel like I'm worthless." Hinata looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't t-think your worthless N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking down.

"Huh?" asked Naruto. She looked up at him and suddenly lay her head in his chest and began sobbing. She didn't seem to know what she was doing. The second she realized how close she was to Naruto she blushed and tried to speak, but became light-headed and tried not to faint.

"I s-said that I care a-about y-you Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at her. Someone actually cared about him and cared about how he was. He wasn't a dead-last to her. Did he have an actual friend in Hinata? He hugged her close to him. Hinata's blush, which had started to fade came back in full force as Naruto hugged her. She eventually had enough sense to wrap her arms around him too and they stayed like that for a while. Much later Naruto and Hinata broke apart and he looked at her with gratitude.

"Thanks a lot Hinata. Your actually a really good friend to me. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you sometimes. Most of the time your really the reason I keep fighting, otherwise I would've just given up probably back at the academy and if not then, I wouldn't have gone to fight Neji in a million years." Hinata looked at him. She was wondering just how bad his childhood had been to make him like this. Did his parents not care? Didn't he ever get any praise. If he jumped this much at what little she gave him then his past must've been worse then hers.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"C-could you tell m-me what y-your past was l-like? Please?" Naruto looked at her and sighed. He considered for a moment. Should he tell her everything. She was his best friend and he didn't want to lose her but if he told her and she didn't care he knew he would feel better.

"Sit and get relaxed. This is gonna take a little while."


	2. She Really Loves Me?

How Could I Know?

By: The Hylian Rider

Chapter 2:

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"C-could you tell m-me what y-your past was l-like? Please?" Naruto looked at her and sighed. He considered for a moment. Should he tell her everything. She was his best friend and he didn't want to lose her but if he told her and she didn't care he knew he would feel better.

"Sit and get relaxed. This is gonna take a little while." Hinata sat on the ground and lay her head against a tree, comfortable. "You know the story about the Kyuubi right?"

"H-hai Naruto-kun."

"Well it's sort of a lie. It was never killed. Kyuubi can't be killed. As a demon he is immortal so he can't be killed he could only be sealed away. Even then though, the seal is unusual, it had to be sealed in a human, a newborn. Remember who was born on october 10th?" Hinata looked at him and she pulled her hands up to her mouth.

"Naruto-kun..."

"As I grew up people saw me as the demon. Thinking that I had merged with the fox. They beat me, stabbed me and tried to kill me all the time. My birthday's were always the worst. People hated me the most on those days. Even the ones who would normally only glare at me would come and beat me. I never had a friend before old man Hokage and Iruka-sensei. Even after that I was always seen as the dead-last. So I was still ignored. That's when I made my mask. I became loud and annoying then I pulled a lot of pranks. I just wanted someone to see me. I didn't want to be alone." Hinata got up.

"Y-your not a-alone Naruto-kun."

"I know I'm supposed to have friends. I don't have any real friends besides Iruka, Tsunade-ba-chan and Sauske-teme." Naruto said.

"Your m-missing o-one Naruto-kun." Naruto stared blankly at her. "You h-have m-m-me, Naruto-kun. W-whenever you n-need to talk a-about it. I've f-felt the p-pain before." Naruto walked over to her and pulled her into another hug. Better prepared this time Hinata hugged him back. She knew this was what he needed. Human contact. The feeling of being care for, not as a mother or friend but from a lover, even if he didn't understand it. Naruto broke it and looked at her.

"You a really really great friend Hinata." Hinata felt a great happiness inside. "I really do like people like you." Naruto decided he needed to go find Sakura and apologize to her for going after her all the time. He turned and walked away from Hinata.

"See y-you later N-Naruto-kun." Naruto held a thumbs up over his shoulder as he walked away.

"See you Hinata." He found Sakura at her house and knocked on the door.

"NARUTO! YOU JUST RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD DINNER AND I SWEAR IF YOUR HEAR TO ASK ME-"

"Sakura... shut up," said Naruto. "I _was _here to say sorry for going after you all those times before I understood what love was. Now I'm probably gonna walk away and just laugh as you try and work out what I just said." Sakura said nothing but held a very stupid look on her face as Naruto laughed and turned to walk back to his apartment.

"HEY Naruto!"

"Yeah Sakura?" he asked.

"You want to really know what love means?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sakura, I understand your confused right now but if your going to ask me out I'm going to use thousand years of death on you." Sakura hit him in the head. Naruto moaned and clutched his head. "That's was mean Sakura. You didn't have to hit that hard."

"Shut up baka. I'm talking about Hinata."

"Huh? What about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She loves you, although I can't say that I know why..."

"Hinata... loves me..." Naruto suddenly burst out laughing. "That's a good one Sakura. You never were one for jokes but I guess you had to use one on us sometime. Too bad the others aren't all her to see this. Man that was great." He wiped a tear from his eyes. "Like Hinata could ever love a dobe like me."

"She does you moron. You don't notice faints around you? How she went to your favorite ramen stand when you left, being that ramen isn't a noble's food in the first place. How she is the only one who calls you 'Naruto-kun'? How she always always puts herself before you? How dense are you?" Naruto was long gone before Sakura had finished her rant. He was flying through the air to the Hyuuga manor. He landed near the front gate and Neji stopped him and activated his bloodline limit before seeing Naruto and turning it off.

"What do you want?" Neji asked. For him this form of 'greeting' was a highest reward for someone outside of the clan, normally he addressed no one besides his teammates or other 'worthy' ninjas. Naruto looked at him and pleaded a little.

"I need to see Hinata. It's important!"

"Oh," said Neji. "Finally figured it out huh? Took you long enough." He disappeared and a few moments later Hinata came down the walkway towards him. She looked as though she'd come in a great hurry for him. Naruto pulled her into a hug when she reached him.

"Hinata," he said. "Would you take a quick walk with me?"

"S-sure Naruto-kun." Naruto took her on a walk that led to the two of them standing on top of the hokage faces, more specifically on top of the fourth hokage's face. Naruto pointed out the whole village to her. He explained how he wanted to defend it and protect it with his life. Naruto looked at her and they both sat down.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"How... What do you think about me? Like how do you feel around me?" Naruto made Hinata look him in the eye. She looked at him and drew up all the courage her body possessed.

"F-from the t-time I've f-first m-met you Naruto-kun, I-I've admired you. Y-you were always s-so, determined. Y-you n-never gave up. You d-didn't let o-others tell you what t-to do. I-I've watched y-you grow o-over all t-this time. I... I... I lo... love y-you, N-Na-Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at her in amazement and she broke into tears, worried he hated her.

"Hinata..." She still sobbed. "I... I wish I'd known sooner..." She stopped crying and looked at him, her tears a little red and puffy. "I... don't know for sure... but I think I might love you too." She looked at him with hope. "Tsunade-ba-chan said that when your around someone you love you should feel better just because your there. She said that the whole world should feel like it isn't wrong or evil at all. Like it's perfect just because their there. Well when I'm with you all my problems seem to not be important. I mean they are still there, but they don't matter as much as you."

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"I know I really care about you. I can't say I know I love you, but I really think I do." Hinata hugged him.

"I'll w-wait Naruto-kun. I-if you n-need time." He hugged her back.

"Thanks Hinata. I just need a little bit of time. I'll tell you how I feel about you for sure tomorrow morning ok?" Hinata nodded slowly and Naruto leapt and went back to the apartment. Hinata went back to her room at the Hyuuga manor and passed out on the bed with her last thought, that the man she loved, might, just maybe love her back.


	3. How Do I Feel?

How Could I Know?

By: The Hylian Rider

Chapter 3:

"I know I really care about you. I can't say I know I love you, but I really think I do." Hinata hugged him.

"I'll w-wait Naruto-kun. I-if you n-need time." He hugged her back.

"Thanks Hinata. I just need a little bit of time. I'll tell you how I feel about you for sure tomorrow morning ok?" Hinata nodded slowly and Naruto leapt and went back to the apartment. Hinata went back to her room at the Hyuuga manor and passed out on the bed with her last thought, that the man she loved, might, just maybe love her back.

In the morning Naruto woke and moaned. He's had an uneasy sleep and long talk with Kyuubi. He now knew beyond doubt that he loved Hinata. He'd thought maybe he just wanted to be with Hinata for getting love but he found there was more, after all, he'd said it himself. 'I really like... people like you.' That was what he had said. He knew he loved Hinata and wanted to be with her. She loved him and would do anything for him. He could ask no more then that. She was kind, funny and caring. She never hit him like Sakura, and wasn't a stuck up girl like Ino or even dangerous like Anko or Tenten.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered and threw a small stone against her window. Hinata opened the window and saw him; she gave a small squeak and quickly got dressed before leaping out of her window on to the ground next to him. Naruto looked at her then hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"I thought about you almost all last night. I know I love you back Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata nearly melted when he said those words. She looked up at him with a red face she leaned up towards him and he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met as two animals in the wild do for the first time, hesitantly and carefully. Naruto closed his eyes completely as Hinata let her lids fall closed in a daze. Then Naruto felt her mouth open a little and her tongue ran across his lips, begging for entrance.

Naruto didn't really know what to do. He was even more lost then Hinata who had at least talk about this kind of stuff to Neji. Then he felt her tongue met his and he stiffened. The feeling was so new and good. The taste of it alone drove him wild. She drew her tongue back into her mouth as she closed her lips. Naruto plucked up a little courage and ran his own tongue across her closed lips. Suddenly he was tasting her and loved it. She playfully bit down on his tongue lightly as he drew it out.

They broke apart and looked at each other with their lips slightly swollen. Hinata buried her face into his jacket and just completely relaxed against him with a happy grin on her face. They found the oak tree they had been at yesterday when Naruto explained his _little issue_ to Hinata and lay down together, Hinata's head still on her lover's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as she wrapped her arms around him. Both closed their eyes in a world of utter bliss and happiness. Yet as the world does seem to have a sick sense of humor all good things do come to an end.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto's one-eyed pervert of a sensei came walking down the streets of Kohona. "We have mission today. It's to go to wave country and help them with their village. Sound nins have been showing up. We'll be gone for about two weeks and-- what were you two doing?" Naruto blushed and helped Hinata stand up. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she giggled as he asked her to follow him.

"Always N-Naruto-kun." They went off to the hokage's circle office within a few minutes.

"Tsunade-ba-chan!" Tsunade groaned and woke up with a little ink stain on her left cheek.

"What do you want ototo? It's too early to argue with you..."

"Any and all future missions that I am given will be denied unless you allow Hinata-chan to ocampany me or vice-versa." The hokage looked at Naruto and then at Hinata. She didn't want to do it but they needed ninjas to work everywhere and couldn't afford to allow no separation, especially with Naruto.

"No."

"Then you can forget about me going to wave country or anywhere else for that matter." To prove his point Naruto removed his headband and chunnin vest and threw them on the ground. The hokage looked at the young man and sighed.

"Fine you little brat. Your lucky we can't afford to lose you right now Naruto." Naruto smiled and replaced his ninja gear before walking out of the office with Hinata on his arm.

"How was that my love?" asked Naruto.

"You did f-fine Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled.

"You don't need to worry so much Hinata-chan. We're together now. Even if we weren't I'd never hate you or yell at you. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want and I'm not leaving you until you want me to." Naruto said and smiled at her.

"I don't want you to ever leave me Naruto-kun." Naruto gave her a quick bracing hug and both leapt off to find Naruto's first perverted sensei. They found the scarecrow ninja sitting down reading a little orange book. When he saw them the book quickly closed.

"Hey Naruto! If your with Hinata have you entered yet?"

"Huh? Entered what Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well let me explain," Kakashi said and help up his little book. "If you take a man and a girl, the man-"

"OK," said Hinata loudly blushing. "Maybe now isn't quiet the time." Naruto's face paled and he tried to resist the urge to bash the one-eyed ninja's head in. Just then Sakura showed up and looked at Naruto before giving him and Hinata a 'thumbs-up' sign. Then Kakashi spoke up again.

"Well orginally we were going to have Neji be the third member of our team, but as Hinata is so reluctant to release Naruto I guess we could let her come along with us instead." Hinata's blush, which had been fading came back again. Sakura went over and patted her on the back in a congratulations. Then Kiba and Shino came walking up the street. Now it hit Naruto how large Amakamaru had gotten. He was huge. Kiba probably could've ridden on him rather then him on Kiba.

"Hi Kiba, Shino." said Hinata.

"What's up?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto, as much as I am happy that Hinata finally managed to get you, we really need our teammate for practice."

"I-I'm sorry Kiba. I can't. I have m-mission with Naruto-kun." Kiba looked a Shino with a bemused look on his face and shrugged.

"I don't know what you see in him Hinata," said Kiba. "After all there's guys like me who--"

"--Kiba! Don't start it." Hinata warned.

"Thanks Hinata-chan," Naruto said and nuzzled her forehead with his. "I'm going to go back to my apartment and grab some clothes and stuff. So you go back to your manor and pack and we'll meet up here. Ok?" To his surprise Hinata shook her head no.

"I've waited for so long to be with you Naruto-kun. I'm not going to leave your side for anything. I'll come with you and you can come to my house with me." Naruto winced. He didn't like this idea for one big reason. His apartment was trashed, and not just by him. Villagers made a habit of throwing bricks and stone with notes one them through the windows. His walls were gratified, and unless he was very much mistaken, they had probably set his apartment on fire again.

"Do... I... Do we really have to Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Please Naruto-kun." Naruto just couldn't say no. He pick her up bridal style and carried her to his place. He turned the doorknob knowing if he locked it they would merely break it down. Hinata gave a small gasp, Naruto sighed. At least they hadn't burned it all again.

"Well, this is where I live." Naruto said and noticed how stupid that sounded.

"Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry."

"For what? This? It... kinda happens all the time." Hinata hugged him arm and looked away from the revolting site. Writings such as _Die demon!, Death to the Kyuubi! _and_ Demon shed no tears for the Dead! _covered the walls. Several stones did liter the floor. One had attached an exploding tag to his and it had blown up everywhere. Naruto went into his bedroom and shoved some clothes into his bag then packed a few extra knives and stars into his pouch. Hinata let out a dry sob.

Naruto went to her and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. She grabbed his jacket and cried into his chest.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"It's--It's just the w-way you w-are t-treated. Naruto-kun. I love you." She suddenly captured his lips out of nowhere. Naruto was shocked then returned the kiss. It remained lip closed, but it was still intense and passionate. When they broke apart Naruto hugged her close to him.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan. So much." He kissed away a tear on her cheek. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I really really care about you Naruto-kun. Whenever your hurt or these things get to you. I'm here." Naruto resolve broke. He had told himself he must be strong for her, that he mustn't let this effect him. However he loved her so much that he couldn't hold his mask of happiness on. His blood splattered all over the walls, the knives and stars stuck into his walls and the notes promoting his quick and painful death broke him. He fell to his knees and tears flowed quickly from his eyes. His lover went to him and held him close to her.

"I... I just can't... live like this all alone Hinata-chan." She lay her head on his shoulder.

"As long as I'm alive Naruto-kun. I promise you, you won't have to. Naruto leaned back and Hinata's head shot up again she leaned forwards and kissed him. He relaxed and a few seconds later they broke apart. She smiled at him released him.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. I needed that."

"Anytime Naruto-kun." Naruto shouldered his pack and jumped out of the doorway with Hinata hot on his heels. They reached the manor and leapt though the open window and onto her bed. Hinata moved quickly and began storing clothes and her extra jacket into a pack and was about to leave out the same way they entered when a voice came from behind them.

"Hold it Hinata-ne-chan!" called Hinata's sister.

"Itoto! Please we don't have time to talk. Tell father that I have a mission."

"That wasn't originally your mission was it?" she asked. "You requested it!"

"Itoto please. I don't have time. I can't explain it right now." Hinata said and her sister smiled.

"Ok," said said. "I understand. Have fun Ne-chan." The two lovers left and met up with Sakura at the front gate. She was packed and ready to go.

"You know I kind of almost forgot who Kakashi-sensei was always late." said Naruto and Sakura was about to go off on him when the said ninja turned up.

"Yo," said the scarecrow ninja. "Sorry I got lost on--"

"Your way to your prevy book store?" Naruto finished. "Please find something other then the road of life Kakashi."

"You know," said Kakashi. "I worked so hard these three years to start being on time. You could at least be grateful. I'm only a few moments late." Hinata giggled. Naruto sighed and they set off ready for the long day ahead.


	4. I'm Still Not Strong Enough

How Could I Know?

By: The Hylian Rider

Chapter 4:

Naruto sighed and they set off ready for the long day ahead. He was very hyper and tried to keep moving far ahead of the others. Hinata managed to keep him a little... occupied. When they landed on the next branch Naruto stopped suddenly and Kakashi felt it and stopped too.

"Alright, I can feel your there. Come on out." said Naruto. A man with black spiky hair came out. His bangs hung far over his black eyes, almost down to his chin. He wore a white gi that was tucked into the black pants which froze at his calfs. He wore high ninja sandals and a thick purple, rope belt. A long katana sheath and blade were fit through the back of the belt. The figure looked at the four ninjas.

"Naruto-kun." said Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto could barely even force his lips to move.

"Sauske." The Uchiha leapt at Naruto and Hinata and Kakashi moved. Hinata got there first and, her bloodline limit activated, jammed a chakra powered fist into Sauske's gut. He bent over.

"Ninja art, hidden move," said Hinata. She prepared to strike him. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms." she cried and with each yell she struck him with the said number of strikes. Each strike hit one of his chakra points. The Uchiha vanished and appeared it a tree behind them. Naruto didn't even turn to address him.

"Still using the basics I see, teme. A replacement Jutsu, not bad though." Naruto made a Resengan in his left hand and leapt at Sauske. He leapt up and out of the way and Naruto's attack met Sauske's Chidori. This time after the two broke apart Naruto jammed his fist into Sauske's face. He went flying backwards across the forest floor.

"Well you've gotten better dobe. But you not the only one. You broke my cursed seal last time, but I can now win without that thing." He drew his blade and ran at Naruto.

"So why fight me now Sauske? Still trying to get that stupid final eye thing are you?" Sauske couldn't respond because Naruto jammed his foot into Sauske's forehead. He flew back a few feet then flipped landed neatly on his feet. He charged at Naruto and Hinata leapt in front of him using her rotation. Sauske landed next to Kakashi and both made quick hand signs. Chidori met Chidori and the explosion was almost as bad as with Naruto. Sakura stood back was still in shock. She couldn't believe it.

"Damn it! Kakashi get out of it." Sauske said.

"I said it once," stated the scarecrow ninja. "Those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse then trash!" Kakashi showed his sharingan eye as Sauske activated his. Naruto interrupted and managed to jam a knife in Uchiha's back. Sakura ran forward and hit Sauske hard across the face. He flew backwards into a tree and fell in a slump.

"I'm not losing here." Sauske made a few hand signs.

"NO! STOP HIM!" Naruto cried, but too late. Sauske vanished. "DAMN IT!" Naruto swore. Hinata went up to him and held him to comfort him. He held her back and kissed her lightly before heading over to Kakashi who was replacing his headband.

"Naruto give us a hand and go out with Hinata to gather some firewood for the camp tonight." Sakura said.

"Sure Sakura-san." Hinata put an arm around him and gave a him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Hinata-chan. What would I ever do without you?" Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. She knew that he said he loved her and knew he felt something for her, but what he was suggesting was a little... more permeant. More final in a way.

"Do you mean that Naruto-kun?" she asked him.

"Yes, always Hinata-chan. Come on, we gotta go get some wood for the fire." Naruto and Hinata didn't take too long. As ninja they were used to setting up and leaving camps quickly and efficiently. Kakashi admired their handwork. They had managed to set up three one-man tents. Naruto and Hinata were supposed to share one, with neither of the pair had a problem with.

"Ok," the one-eyed ninja said. "We got about one hour left until we hit midnight. I want to set out early tomorrow so try and go to be earlier tonight." Both Sakura and Hinata made a noise of affirmation. Naruto just groaned and slumped over. Then he sat up quickly.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Wanna come for a walk with me?" She nodded and they walked off in clear path, so as to not get lost.

"Have fun I'm gonna hit the hay." said the pink-hair mednin.

Naruto pulled Hinata down the path until they hit a clearing with a stream and a gap in-between two trees where the moon and several stars were easily visible. He held her close to him. She leaned forward and kissed him, hard. He kissed her back and heard her moan slightly. He put his hand on her neck and she caressed his face with her hands. She pushed on him a little and he fell over with her still on top of him. She broke apart from him.

"I love you so much Naruto-kun." she whispered in his ear.

"Hinata-chan... That tickles!" he whispered to her as she breathed in her ear. She picked her head up and looked at him.

"Naruto-kun... I've been wondering... I mean... We are together... and it's common to... w-well ano... kind of... sleep together?" Naruto looked at her and thought for about three seconds.

"Nah," said Naruto. "I don't want to be rude by saying this or anything. I just don't think I'm ready for that yet. I love you and want to be with you, I'm just not ready to take all that responsibility right now. And it's defiantly not just you because I mean you really do look nice, curse that pervy sage, but I just don't want to right now." Hinata looked relived.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she said and he looked at her confused. "I didn't want to think that maybe you were with me too... well only for... it."

She blushed and Naruto cupped her face. He leaned up and kissed her again. She could feel all of the passion and caring in that kiss. She acted on instinct and licked his lips. He opened his mouth quickly and she explored his mouth for a second time. Naruto felt like he was melting beneath Hinata. She made him feel like jelly every time they did this.

Hinata drew her tongue back into her mouth and closed her lips. They both opened their mouths again and Naruto was suddenly tasting the inside of Hinata. She moaned in his mouth again and Naruto knew she enjoyed it. She began battling with his tongue and Naruto withdrew to let her taste him again. He began caressing her back with his hand and he held her closer to him. They broke apart and he hugged her as she dug her head into his chest sighing.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, Naruto-kun. Everything is perfect, just how I would want it."

She closed her eyes and she fell asleep with a few moments. Naruto scooped her up and began to walk back to camp with her in his arms. He lay her down in the tent, then went back into the woods. He couldn't believe he still couldn't beat Sasuke! Naruto charged a Reseagan in his hand and launched it into a tree it ate it clean away so that the tree was standing by a mere splint or two of wood. He repeated this on several other trees.

"Ok, let's try this." He ran is up on tree and used chakra to stay put and then leap onto another landing lightly with the chakra again. He leapt backwards and forwards between all these trees and worked all that night to get faster and faster and faster. He went back to camp when the sun broke over the hills, realizing he hadn't gotten any sleep. He crawled into the tent and shook Hinata.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she said and launched herself on him. "I missed you... Where did you go? You look so tired..." Naruto smiled and kissed her lightly before hugging her.

"I went to train." She gasped and held him closer to him. "It's ok you know. Back before I... you know when I... didn't know Iruka-sensei. Villagers wouldn't ever leave me alone and they would always beat me. So every night I had to train in a way. I had to get away and find a place to sleep." She let a single tear fall.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Naruto kissed her with a heated passion. She relaxed against him.

"I'm ok. See? I'm not hurt or anything, just a little tired. I sleep with you tonight. Ok? I promise on my nindo." She lay her head on his shoulder.

"I would like that very much."

He gave her another quick kiss and then got outside to help pack up. This time their day wasn't interrupted by any attacking ninjas or anything too deadly. Naruto found himself enjoying every moment with Hinata more and more. Even if she wasn't saying anything or kissing him he was deeply in love with her. She turned to him and smiled he scooped her up in his arms.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! What are you doing?" Naruto laughed at her lightly.

"I just wanted to hold you again Hinata-chan."

She curled up like she was and could hear Naruto's heartbeat. Hinata soon fell asleep and he smiled when he noticed but didn't wake her. Kakashi looked back for a half second then launched three shiriken are Naruto. Naruto leapt up and made a shadow clone. Handing Hinata to the clone Naruto drew a knife and used is increased speed to surprise his master and held his blade to the one-eyed ninja's neck. Kakashi gulped.

"Let's calm down Naruto!" He could see Naruto was leaking red chakra and a hell of a lot of it. Naruto managed to control himself before rounding on his teacher.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD!"

"I was testing you Naruto. If your going to be with Hinata you ought to learn to defend her." Naruto grabbed Kakashi around the neck and slammed him into a tree then held his face inches from the scarecrow ninja's.

"You asshole! Do you honestly think I would at any point hesitate to defend Hinata-chan with every fiber of my being?! I will die before I let a hair on her head be harmed!" Naruto pulled Kakashi away from the tree only to slam it back again. Kakashi groaned in pain.

"N-Naruto... Please... gomen... Just... calm down." he grunted through Naruto choke hold. Naruto threw Kakashi from himself.

"NARUTO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! HITTING KAKASHI-SENSEI LIKE THAT." She moved to hit him. Naruto flinched and prepared for the blow.

Nothing happened. He opened his eyelids and saw a very very angry Hinata holding Sakura's arm.

"Hinata-chan... let's just take it easy..." said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I can't." She slammed a chakra fist into Sakura's chest and Sakura had the wind knocked out of her. Hinata left her be at that and checked Naruto for injuries.


	5. Naruto Uchiha

How Could I Know?

By: The Hylian Rider

Chapter 5:

That night things still weren't very pleasant. Kakashi and Naruto were still on bad terms, although Sakura and Hinata were starting to patch things over as Sakura understood why Hinata had hit her. Kakashi was still ticked at Naruto and the container of the Kyuubi held four knives in his hands, two in each at all times. Hinata had her head on his shoulder the whole way until the sun was long gone and night overtook them.

"All right... let's set up camp." Kakashi said.

Naruto responded without speaking and started to pitch up his and Hinata's tent. The two lover's climbed inside and Hinata lay down, climbing into the covers and Naruto joined her while the two faced each other. She planted a soft kiss on his jawbone. Naruto responded by kissing her forehead. Both grinned and Naruto rubbed his forehead against Hinata's. Hinata sighed with happiness and closed her eyes. Suddenly Naruto sat up with a quick speed.

"Sh! Use your bloodline." he whispered to her.

She did as he asked and held up five fingers to show that there were five foes. Naruto nodded and leapt out quickly hitting two with shiriken and striking another through the chest with a resangan. Hinata hit one with a chakra covered blow to the heart. Then as the other aimed to hit the blonde Hinata hit him with a knife. Then Naruto sighed while Hinata checked the area.

"No one else is here Naruto-kun."

"Good let's go back in Hinata-chan. I don't think we woke the others."

"Well Kakashi-sensei is still asleep, but I'm up. What's happened?" asked Sakura.

"Just a few ninjas. What kind are they Hinata-chan?" Hinata went to the nearest Ninja and flipped him over. What they saw shocked them. They were leaf nin. Hinata and Naruto thought and realized what had happened when they saw the 'blessed' kunai. They meant to kill Naruto and the Nine-tails in the process.

"Naruto? Why would leaf-nin attack us?" asked Sakura.

"What? Why look at me?" Hinata sighed and pulled Naruto into the tent. Sakura sighed and went into hers. Hinata looked at him.

"Naruto-kun. You will have to tell her one day."

"I... I know. I just really don't want to because, they might... you know." Hinata sighed and placed her head on his chest. Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep, which was undisturbed for the rest of the night. Hinata snuggled into Naruto's chest and finally fell asleep completely content.

They where woken only three hours later by Kakashi. Naruto groaned and sat up. Or rather he would've had Hinata allowed him to move. Hinata however refused to move an inch, even when ordered to by the scarecrow ninja. She was crying lightly into Naurto's shirt.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" She let out another sob.

"I had a dream that included you... being... well, you know. Merged with it."

Naruto understood what was wrong now. Seeing him possessed by Kyuubi couldn't have been a pleasant sight in any way, shape or form. He had once seen what that looked like when he caught his reflection. Those blood red eyes would sometimes haunt his dreams.

"Hinata-chan, It's ok. That was just a dream. I won't use it's power anymore. I promise." he explained. Hinata relaxed a little but as soon as they were on the road again she kept herself on his arm, very literally, all the way to the land of waves.

"Wow, it's good to visit here again. I still remember this place. Oh look over there Hinata! That is, and I am not kidding, the 'Great Naruto Bridge' that was named after me after the issue with Zabuzza. Although, I only won because of Kyu... I mean, uh... I got lucky." _Wow that was lame._

"What were you going to say Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing... really!" Naruto said holding up his hands.

"Naruto-kun, please, tell her for me. I don't like lying like this." Hinata whispered in his ear.

Naruto giggled a little as the warm breathe tickled his ear. Then he hung his head and looked at her.

"It matters that much to you?" She nodded. "Well ok then, but only for you Hinata-chan."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, ano... Sakura."

"Hai?"

"Ano... You know about the Kyuubi right?" She nodded, confused on where this was going. "Well I'msortakindafusedwithitbecausetheforthhokagehadtosealitawayandthat'showI'mthisstronggomen."

"...Nani?!"

"Well, the Kyuubi wasn't really killed by the forth. He had to seal it away on account of Kyuubi being immortal and all. And well he had to pick... me."

Sakura stared at him for a long long time. Finally she spoke in an unsteady voice.

"So, so th-that's how you m-matched Sauske-kun? By u-using your abilities as a demon!?" Sakura's voice now gained strength. "I saw what people wrote on your walls. I saw the way you were on the bridge, but I never thought you were actually Kyuubi. You really are a demon. Hinata! Get away from that fox demon now!"

Hinata looked at Sakura in shock. Then she saw Naruto who had tears in his eyes. Those eyes, usually the light and joy of anyone's life, showed a hurt and hell that hurt Hinata so much that tears streamed from her eyes too. He hugged him tightly and Sakura didn't know how to take it.

"Hinata! Can't you hear him! He's the Kyuubi! Don't touch him! He's a monster!"

At the mention of the word 'monster' Naruto broke down and sobbing into Hinata's shoulder. Hinata held him gently and rock him back and forth.

"Hinata! Please, I beg you get away from him!"

"Sakura," said Kakashi. "Shut the hell up."

"Nani! Kakashi-sensei! You must've known! How could you allow this to happen. A demon to become a ninja? Kyuubi knows it! That why he sobs on the ground right now! Go back you come from you bastard. To think Sauske-kun once thought of you as his brother."

At those words a figure leaped in front of Sakura and struck her. Nobody but Hinata even reacted to it. Sakura fell backwards and hit the ground.

"You took that a little too far, Sauske."

The Uchiha went to him and Hinata leapt up protecting Naruto with a long knife. Sauske moved as though to grab her arm but in a flash Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Do-don't harm, Hinata-chan." Naruto said still having small sobs.

"Oh well Sauske. You already blew it when you hit Sakura, might as well come clean now."

Sauske sighed.

"Naruto-kun. This isn't easy to say, and it won't make any sense to you probably, but I never really abandoned the leaf."

"The hell you didn't!" said Naruto angrily.

"Please," Sauske pleaded. "Listen to me. When I ran off, all those years ago. It was for you. You see Naruto-kun. Kakashi and I always trained together, so he could tell me a lot of things you never got a chance to hear. I know about Kyuubi. I also knew of something that would help you. Orochimaru is a master of evil seals, almost as good as your new teacher. So I pretended to help him. I could only come back after your 15th birthday or this wouldn't work. What I am going to do to you will block Kyuubi from ever taking over your body again, I know it happened twice. Once against me and another time on the bridge."

Naruto stared in disbelief. "But you tried to kill me and you didn't come back after I turned 15!"

"I had a part to play Naruto, It never would've worked had you known about the plan."

"So why help me Teme?!"

"Because, Naruto-kun... Your... the closest thing to a brother I have. I care for you. That means i will do absolutely anything for you. Even go into hell and back for you. I didn't enjoy hiding the truth from you, or hurting you. I'm really really sorry Naruto-kun. I had to be this way or I couldn't help you. Just ask Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and he nodded.

"He's not lying Naruto. You never thought of why I always wanted to train Sauske. He requested it, to help you. After the land of waves he always wanted to help you."

Naruto stared at Sauske then turned to Hinata.

"What do you think?"

"Ano... I think... that maybe we can trust him... If Kakashi agrees that it's the truth."

Sauske grinned. Naruto smiled back and embraced his brother.

"Oh," said Naruto. "I think this belongs to you." He tossed Sauske the leaf forehead protector. Sauske smiled and slipped it on.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." said Sauske as Naruto shivered.

"Please don't call me 'kun' if anyone but Hinata says that it's just a little... creepy."

"Huh?" said Uchiha. "What about Lee?" Naruto stared at him for a full three seconds. "Point taken," said Sauske. "Lee is already creepy."

From a long distance away the sounds of flames of youth reached the 5 ninja. By this point Sakura had awoke and screeched with joy that Sauske was back with them again. When she caught his arm around Naruto's shoulders however she let out a warning.

"Sauske-kun! Naruto is the Kyuubi! Watch out."

"Sakura, shut the hell up! You still want to go on a date with me? Even if I was interested before, now way in hell I'd be interested when you insult my brother."

Naruto stared at him.

"Naruto... I ask this of you, would you please join the Uchiha clan? I understand if you wish to keep your father's clan going, but if you ever wanted to I could..."

"Are you for real?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I understand, I mean I just thought I would be kind of... cool to actually... you--"

"Of course I want to. I didn't think you meant that!"

"Really?!" Sauske asked.

"Really." Naruto said nodding.

"Then I'll have to see your seal, Naruto Uchiha."

Chapter end.

Oh go to hell and sue me. I don't know why I did that but I kind of like it.


	6. Mission Complete

How Could I Know?

By: The Hylian Rider

Chapter 6:

Waves slapped up against the rock and happy laughter was heard throughout a nearby ramen stand as Naruto, Sauske and Hinata were all enjoy a quick blow (or in Naruto's case, set of blows) of ramen before searching for the scroll.

"No really I swear," said Naruto in the middle of a story. "When the saw the pervy sage peeping on them one of them came and shove a full sized shovel right up his... well he didn't walk right for a week."

Sauske, the brooding stick in the mud laughed allowed.

"Ano, Naruto-kun. That story wasn't really very appropriate." said Hinata.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan but come on, to think that the spine could be used to fight off an elephant like that. It's pretty funny."

Hinata sighed then nodded, eating her noodles. Sauske calmed himself then went on to explain how his travels had been, including one time he had overheard Orochimaru plotting to overtake his body. Naruto grimaced and then they agreed to head out to find the scroll. As the left Sauske tossed Naruto a set of blue and black clothes.

"What are these?" asked Naruto.

"Clan clothes. I've changed into them too, really you need some other then the jumpsuit." Sauske explained.

"Hey! I like orange! It's a warrior's color." (Note: True fact people that is the reason for the orange!)

"Well," Sauske said. "You aren't a warrior. You're a ninja, which is better. And ninja's wear dark colors."

Naruto grumbled about not appreciating orange then went to change. When he came back he and Sauske were wearing the same type of clothing. A dark blue gee with the Uchiha crest on the back and black pants and black Ninja sandals.

"Ok, I take it back. This is way cooler then orange. This is almost as cool as Ramen."

Sauske raised his eyebrows, surprised. Then Hinata called out for them to come on they split up with Naruto and Hinata in one group and Sauske and Kakashi in another. Sakura was sent back to Kohona. Hinata leapt a little in front of Naruto and activated her bloodline limit. When she saw the scroll she gasped.

"What?" asked Naruto. "Mist nin?"

"No," she said. "Sound."

Naruto groaned. Sound ninja wouldn't be easy. They would actually be one of the hardest foes to defeat.

"How many?"

"Several, over twenty."

Then Naruto saw them too. Over twenty didn't sound like a lot, but the size of the force was kind of scary. It was about the size of wave strike force from a battle in a war. Naruto leapt down and ran a resangan through a foe. Then he turned around avoiding a blast of noise from an opponent. Or so he thought, until the inside of his ear began to bleed rapidly. He clutched it in pain.

"Naruto-kun!"

"I'll be fine!" he snarled. Hinata was fighting three off with her gentle fist style. Naruto did a backflip and hit the one who'd hurt him with a knife. He vanished. _Replacement move. _Naruto thought. He felt the chakra behind him and turned hitting him with another resangan. He put his fingers together in a cross seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Naruto sent his hoard of clones at the foes. He felt several explosions and then heard Hinata scream. He looked over and his adrenaline level skyrocketed. He saw blood leaking from Hinata's hip and forearm. Naruto felt rage boil up in him such as he had never felt and then vanished reappearing in front of her. He raised is arms and snapped one man's neck. Then he stole the knife from the man on the left and stabbed them both. Hinata hid behind him and he threw the weapon hitting and killing another ninja.

Hinata met one who shot chakra from his palms at her and she leapt out of the way avoiding it. She spun to her left and ran forward kicking the ninja high up into the air.

Naruto appeared above him and kicked him down then delivered four more kicks into the man yelling out, "U-chi-ha Naruto Barrage."

Naruto flipped backwards and kicked another man into the air. Jumping above him he formed his cross sign.

"Shadow clone Jutsu."

Four shadow clones appeared and held the ninja. Two at either arm or leg. The slammed him into the ground and created a crater. Then Naruto slammed his knee into the man and began relentlessly jacking him in the face. Then he held up his hand and the clone prepared a resangan and Naruto slammed it into the man's gut. Naruto felt Kyuubi trying to contact him, but then the seal Sauske placed on him activated and in the tug vanished. Naruto quietly thanked him then stood up.

Two ninja came at Hinata. She leapt up on one and hooked her arm around his head. Then she swung her body around and pushed out chakra through her feet to hit the other man in the heart. Then she snapped the neck of the man who's head had been used as a gym pole. She crouched down and used her special chakra blade movements. Three more fell to the ground dead. Naruto grabbed the head of two and jumped into the air then threw them into the air before hitting them with shiriken.

He ducked down and swept one's legs out from under him and then stabbed him in the neck. Meanwhile Hinata was fighting off two men on the water and they kept making water clones to replace themselves with. Naruto leapt down and pulled them down into the water and drowned them. He leapt up out of the water and took huge gasps of air. He felt the cooling air refresh his lungs and bring his quickly thudding heart and waterlogged brain back to a normal status.

Hinata pulled him up out of the water and slammed and chakra cover fist into a man's heart killing him. One women came at Naruto and he made eye contact before everything started to change. He released the genjutsu and slammed a resangan through the girl's chest. He felt the power of his chakra begin to fade. After all he'd made several resangans and shadow clones. It wasn't easy to keep going. He steeled himself against the pain and reminded himself that Hinata was in danger.

Hinata was kicking the remaining three around trying to avoid the deadly blasts of noise. Naruto appeared and stabbed two before pushing a resangan through the gut of the last man and falling backwards, totally worn out. Two more figures landed on the bridge. Naruto wearily got up and stood in front of Hinata to defend her against this new threat. Yet, there was no need. It was only Sauske and Hinata.

"Your... a little late... Sauske. Already took... care of it all... here." Naruto said gasping.

"Yes, I can see that." Kakashi said. "We've had the same troubles you have I guess, only our force was about three quarters of the size of this one. So many sound nin in one place. It's not a good sign."

Sauske and Naruto nodded.

"We need to get out of here soon." said Hinata, having retrieved the scroll.

The other three nodded and leapt out of the way. Naruto was able to breathe a little easier thanks to Kyuubi's healing. Hinata was staying as close as she could to Naruto while they leapt from tree to tree. Sauske and Kakashi stayed close behind and Sauske had his Katana out and ready.

"Anyway Naruto," said Sauske. "You'll have to tell me how you ended up with your girl there."

Naruto knew what Sauske was doing, trying to break the tension. He didn't blame him, so Naruto gave him a little help.

"Well," Naruto began. "It was all kind of sudden..." he continued explaining the odd relationship.

At the end of his story Sauske laughed. Naruto let out an angry swear, and, after a quick scolding from Hinata, Sauske spoke.

"I'm just happy you finally found someone, it's hard to explain."

Naruto stared at Sauske. Sauske did have a heart after all, and it was a lot like with Gaara. He refused to show it to anyone but Naruto. Maybe Sauske needed him just as much as he needed Sauske. He looked over at Hinata. She smiled at him and he gave his famous fox grin in return. They stopped eventually and Naruto and Kakashi began to set up tents.

"Ok, hold it!" Sauske said. "There are only two tents here and as much as I like you guys I don't really want to sleep _that close _to any of you."

"Here I'll help you out. I learned this move from the pervy sage. Earth style! Earth wall!"

At Naruto's command four walls rose up around Sauske.

"Thanks Naruto." said Sauske, somewhat sarcastic.

"Anytime."

The three remaining went to their respective tents and Naruto lay down with Hinata. She closed her eyes and lay down on his chest.

"Hinata-chan."

"Hm?" she asked.

"...Thanks. I know I haven't spent much time with you ever from the time we left home. But, I promise I will take you out on a date once we get back. Ok?"

She didn't respond for a while then finally, "Sure, Thanks a lot Naruto-kun."

In the morning the sun that rose above the trees was bright and sunny, unlike it had been for a while. Naruto woke before Hinata and kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't respond so his kissed her forehead. She stirred a little. Naruto sighed. He didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful.

"Hinata-chan. Time to wake up." he said.

"I don't want to get up," she said in a small voice. "I'm too comfortable."

"Fine," Naruto said. "We'll stay here until sensei says me must go."

Kakashi poked his head through the head of their tent.

"Hey hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we gotta go."

"Speak of the devil." said Hinata sadly.

The two lovers walked outside and Naruto stretched, yawning and placing his arm around Hinata. She smiled and kissed him on the lips warmly. Naruto broke the kiss and grinned at her. She wrapped herself around him and he placed his hands on her back.

"Hate to break this up... but we're behind." said Sauske.

Naruto looked up to see that he was indeed right and Kakashi was far ahead. The rest of their trip was pretty boring, well, as far as traveling for a ninja goes. Finally after what seemed another whole week they reached the front gates of the hidden leaf village...


	7. What Will Happen to Us Now?

How Could I Know?

By: The Hylian Rider

Chapter 7:

When the step through the gate it took about three seconds. Four ANBU black ops. were around them. They all owned a katana and everyone was pointed at Sauske. Sauske didn't react at all. Naruto did, he was downright pissed off! He was in control of Kyuubi but seeing the blue eyes narrowed was no more pleasant.

_They knew I have been working to get Sauske back and now that he comes back of his free will, they wanted him dead? Not a chance in Hell!_

Naruto leapt up and kicked one in the head, then spun and hit another in the gut. Then he grabbed the heads of the last two and smashed them together. Sauske lowered his head and shook it slightly. Hinata sighed and hugged Naruto.

"Oi Kyuubi!" said a villager. "Now we got a reason to attack you!"

They came at Naruto and the nearest raised a knife and as it flew a Naruto's head, Sauske grabbed the man and twisted it around and the kicked the man backwards. Sauske's sharigan was activated and the red glare held the rest back.

"What are you doing?! Attacking my brother and one of the last of the Uchiha clan? Shame upon you all! Anyone who intend to even lay a hand on my brother will have to fight and go through me to do it! Because I will fight and defend him with my life!"

"As would I!" said Hinata leaping in front of Naruto.

"And I!" said Kakashi walking in front of Naruto and revealing his sharingan.

"Now," said Naruto. "I may not touch you for trying to kill me all the time. But if any of you so much as lay a finger on my brother, my sensei or especially my girlfriend, I will kill you." As Naruto finished his speech he pulled out a knife and held it up to his chest.

"What is going on here?" asked an overly large-chested woman.

"Tusnade-sama." said Kakashi and Hinata.

"Oi Baa-chan." said Naruto.

"...Hokage-sama." said Sauske.

Tusnade looked at him for a few seconds. Then she threw an angry punch at the black haired Uchiha.

"NO!" Naruto cried and leapt forward.

He leapt forward and caught Tusnade's hand in his own. Her super-human strength didn't affect him and he stood his ground stubbornly. Light brown eyes met deep blue ones and the warning of the blue ones was unmistakable. _Don't you dare try and hit him._

"...Naruto." said Tusnade surprised.

"HERE'S SOMETHING EVERYONE IS GOING TO GET STRAIGHT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! THE LEAF NINJA CLAN OF UCHIHA HAS TWO MEMBERS. UCHIHA SAUSKE AND UCHIHA NARUTO!" Naruto cried out to the whole village.

Afterwards for a little while nothing happened. Then Naruto and Hinata leapt off to go and drop Hinata's stuff off at her place but as soon as he got through the door, Hinata's father (who's name totally is not with me right now, gomen) smashed Naruto back through the window with his blade. Hinata jumped down too.

"Father please."

"No! Shut up Hinata! This is for your own good, just thank your little sister."

Hinata's father punched Naruto across the face and Naruto kicked him off.

"YOU BASTARD!" said Naruto.

He ran forward and punch Hiashi (found it) across the face then hit him again hard in the chin. Hiashi flew back and hit the frame of the door. He got up and began to run at Naruto, byakugan activated. Then Hinata leapt in the way and he stopped on a dime.

"MOVE IT HINATA!"

Hinata shook her head and crouched down.

"2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm, 128 palm, 256 palms."

Hiashi flew back and landed, hurting all over. He got back up on shaking limbs. Hinata got ready to start all over again. She was in slight shock that she had gone as high 256 palms. The new record set by Neji was only 128, and his life had been in danger.

"Holy shit that was cool." was Naruto response.

Hinata got up and turned her back on her father.

"Naruto-kun... Could I... ano..."

She didn't need to finish her question. Naruto scooped her up and leapt off. He couldn't blame her for wanting to leave her family behind. If he had had a family and they had been like that he would've wanted to leave too. Moving in to Naruto's apartment was strange for the both of them. Not that they weren't both thrilled. Hinata offered to pay half the rent but Naruto angrily refused. They spent about three hours try to organize the place but failing miserably. Finally with some of the worst timing ever, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo, Naruto. Sauske asked me to talk to you about," he check his watch. "four hours ago. He says your welcome to stay with him, as he needs company in the compound." Kakashi closed the book he was reading as he finished.

"Ask him if Hinata is welcome too! Please Sensei?"

"Alright, I think I can squeeze that in later."

Naruto sighed and said he would take care of it. He grabbed Hinata and leapt off through the streets. From all around people glared and growled angrily at the couple. Perhaps they thought that it wasn't right for a noble to be with a "monster" or something like that. They ignored the stares as they didn't consider them important. Hinata and Naruto knew that if people had a problem with their relationship then they weren't worth the time it took to argue with. They finally found the Uchiha compound and Naruto understood why Sauske wanted friends in there. It was fucking huge.

"Oi, Sauske-ne-san!" Naruto called up. (A/N I have no idea what brothers term is. Anybody else know?)

"WHO THE HELL?! Oh, Naruto. I guess you want to stay here then? Hinata's welcome of course if that's what your wondering." Sauske said and Naruto stared at him with an utter loss for words. "What? You think I wouldn't know my own brother?" asked Sauske.

Naruto shook his head and then smiled. Naruto went and helped Hinata walk inside and pick a room. Once she was happy with having the few possessions she had with her, Naruto turned to leave and find a room for himself.

"Where are you going, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I was... going... to go and... find... ano... ano." Naruto tried to speak but was rendered incapable of speech.

Just seeing Hinata there on the bed made him loose his train of thought. He tried several more times, repeated failed, then sighed and went to lay next to his lover. She laughed quietly and kissed him hard. He was shocked for a second then responded and kissed her back with a held in passion. She moaned into his mouth and Naruto licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hinata granted it and he tasted the inside of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth again and Naruto drew his tongue back into his mouth.

They broke apart and took a couple breathes in. Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead and she sighed with happiness. Naruto suddenly leapt up and grabbed Hinata's wrist. She gasped with surprise and asked where they were going.

"Well I still have to take you on a date and grab the rest of your stuff don't I?" asked Naruto grinning.


	8. Meeting the Family Sucks

How Could I Know?

By: The Hylian Rider

Chapter 8:

Naruto walked confidently out of the Uchiha compound. He felt as though he was royalty, and he was as royal as ninjas got anyway. He was dressed today in a pair of white pants that stretched and weren't baggy. His shirt was a deep, dark blue with the Uchiha crest on the back. He had his forehead protector on, of course, and felt as happy as he had ever been. He had a great girlfriend who was utterly devoted to him, he two brothers, one of which was a genius of the Uchiha clan and the other was the Kazekage. Naruto felt like he was finally starting to get what he deserved.

As the cool wind blew past him Naruto threw on his chuunin vest and pulled Hinata outside. They began to walk up the street as the sun was setting. Hinata was wrapped tightly around her lover's arm and her head was on his shoulder. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"I love you," he said. "Hinata-chan."

"I'll always love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto began to walk to the Hyuuga complex. When the appeared near the large steel gates several tall male members leapt down and got in the 'gentle fist' style. Naruto stood tall and proud without any fear of pain or death. The Hyuuga closest to Naruto spoke.

"State your name and purpose here."

"Our names are Uchiha Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. As for our purpose, we've come to gather Hinata-chan's things." Naruto replied.

Hinata turned to look at Naruto. He looked so... brave, standing like that. He was upright but not gloating, strong but not strutting. He was the ideal gentleman, yet still with the Naruto touch to it. The man glared at him and Hinata thought that there wasn't any chance in hell of Naruto entering.

"We are the Hyuuga's and simple chuunin like yourself don't deserve to step on our grounds. We have the higher authority here."

"I believe your mistaken," said Naruto. "I am an Uchiha, who's authority exceeds the Hyuuga's."

The man looked at Naruto for a few moments. Naruto could see the brain working quickly behind the forehead. If he allowed Naruto to go in, the punishment from Hiashi may be terrible. Yet he couldn't very well annoy the Hokage by refusing her Ototo and one of the last of the Uchiha clan entry. There was only one thing the Hyuuga could do.

"Fine, Uchiha Naurto, your allowed in."

Naruto thanked the man then walked into the lovely grounds. They were covered by flowers and other admirable plants. The day was a bright and sunny one and it made seeing the grounds all the better. Rain from the night before still clung to some of the grass and leafs. It made them shine and sparkle in a way that wasn't normally possible. Naruto smiled with his mouth slightly open and pulled Hinata towards the house which was almost worthy of the garden of Eden that surrounded it.

The large stone doors were pushed open by the chuunin blonde. Naruto called out for Hiashi and the man with long flowing hair came walking out of the dinning hall. When he saw Naruto and Hinata standing side by side he became downright pissed.

"You, You ungrateful little BITCH!" he said and raised his hand to strike Hinata. "And YOU! You goddamned demon! Hoodwinking my daughter, making her your whore." Hiashi had finally said what he thought, but he had defiantly crossed the line.

"I don't really care what you ever do to me. But, when you even think about striking my Hinata-chan, I will kill you!"

Naruto raised his other hand and struck Hiashi across the face. The Hyuuga lord was sent backwards from all the anger in the blow. Hiashi leapt back up and dashed at Naruto with a blinding speed. Naruto calmly side-stepped him and elbowed him in the ear. The Hyuuga lord fell the ground the spun using rotation. Naruto pushed a wave of his own chakra the other way to combat it and canceled out the effects. Hiashi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't take me lightly, teme." Naruto hissed.

Hinata looked at the battle with fear. She knew that her father was an insanely strong person. What she forgot was that Naruto had been training hard over the past few years and he had gotten much stronger then anyone thought he could. The problem was that her loved one was in danger, and when the one you love is in danger, you instantly doubt their strength no matter the cause. It's an unfortunate effect of love.

Naruto leapt up in the air and formed several quick hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: GRAND PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Naruto called and he release an angry wheel of flames at the older man. The Hyuuga took several steps back and used rotation again. Naruto landed and preformed more hand signs while dodging the reflected fire.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH WALL BARAGE!"

The Hyuuga lord nimbly leapt side-to-side avoiding the giant packs of sludge.

"THUNDER STYLE: CHARKA BLADES!"

Naruto pumped chakra through his hands and made it into the shape of two katanas. Hinata gasped. Even she didn't think he had managed to become this strong. He must've been holding back before at the chuunin exams from what everyone saw. Naruto ran forward and slashed at Hiashi's head. The Hyuuga drew his own sliver blade in a flash, and stopped it. Naruto flipped the other chakra sword up-side down and swung again. His blade occupied, Hiashi leapt, flipping over Naruto to dodge.

Naruto turned around then jumped in the air releasing the chakra swords. He was making hand signs again, still faster this time. He had gone through hell to get here but his kid was jumping and pulling out jutsu like Kakashi.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON BOMB!"

Water from the fountain outside changed and morphed into the style of a huge dragon. The water monster flew right at Hiashi and the Hyuuga began to make hand signs.

"Wind style: Bull of the Wind!" Hiashi said.

A bull of wind began to run through all the water, and right at Hinata. Naruto moved quickly.

"WIND STYLE: SAND COFFIN!" Naruto cried in a panic.

Sand rose from the floor of the Hyuuga compound and covered the beast. It soon vanished leaving Naruto, Hinata and Hiashi cover in sand and water, which really just made it mud. Hiashi swore being tired of fighting the blonde youth.

"Damn you Kyuubi. I hope you burn in hell!"

"I'll meet you there," Naruto responded. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Several shadow clone appeared around Hiashi and pulled out a knife, running at him.

"LEAF STYLE JUTSU! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF HELL!"

Hiashi turned around and felt one Naruto plunge a knife up where the sun don't shine. Both Hyuuga's faces paled, Hiashi's a lot more then Hinata's. Then, the Hyuuga lord let out an angry howl and flew into his own ceiling clutching his bleeding backside. Naruto walked over to Hinata and kissed her, even though she was covered in mud. Then they heard a small cough from the end of the hall. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister had shown up.

"You should leave now, Hanabi." Hinata warned.

"I don't want to hurt you, sister, but I can't allow a demon to take you for his desires." said the younger girl.

Hiashi fell the ground and landed on his head, knocking him out. Naruto started to turn to face the girl, but Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Wait Naruto-kun," she said. "I shall handle her."

Hinata activated her byakugan and stood in her unique style. Hanabi rushed at her sister and Hinata spun on one foot rapidly to side-step her sister and then kicked her in the back. Hanabi's eyes widened in shock. Her sister had never defeated her once in four years of combat, yet now she could defeat her easily? No, that couldn't be right! It had been a fluke, surely. Hanabi rushed her sister again and pulled a chakra covered fist back. Hinata's open palm made it first. It made Hanabi go flying backwards into a pillar.

"Gomen, Nii-chan, oka-san." said Hinata.

Naruto stared at her for a little bit.

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's go, before they wake up again." Naruto said.

He kissed her on the check and Hinata stood up. She embraced him tightly and never wanted to let go.

"Thank you for all off this Naruto-kun. I love you so much, and I know I probably don't tell you it enough, but I can't even begin to explain how much you do mean to me. I love you so much Naruto-kun, I'd do anything for you."

Naruto stroked her check lovingly and kissed her nose lightly.

"I know you do. I love you too Hinata-chan. You've always liked me for me. Been there for me no matter what stupid idea went through my head. You've always done what I wanted to. I mean, you left your family just to be with me and I know that can't be easy. I'm really sorry it had to be like this. I didn't mean to make things so hard on you. I love you more then anything Hinata-chan." Naruto said and kissed her warmly.

When they broke apart Hinata looked at him.

"I love you more." she said.

"No way, cause I love you more then you love me." Naruto retorted.

"No way, I love you more then anything."

"Nope. I love you more then my ambition to become Hokage!"

"I love you more then my need to stay as a ninja of Kohona." Hinata said, trying to thwart him.

"I care about you more then ramen!" Naruto said.

"...N-N-Nani?" asked Hinata.

"There's the stutter again." said Naruto and Hinata poked her fingers together. "It's ok Hinata-chan, but I do mean it. I care about you more then anything in the whole wide world. So, if I had to choose between you and ramen I would ban it."

"...I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Hinata-chan. Let's go grab your things."

They walked up a set of stairs before entering Hinata's room. Naruto hadn't gotten a good look at his place before. Now he was he noticed one thing. His face was everywhere. She had gone so far as to make an "I love Naruto-kun" shirt. Naruto shook his head at her.

"What am going to do with you?" he asked.

She smirked and kissed him heatedly. Naruto moaned a little. No matter how hard he tried she managed to be the dominate one in this battle of the mouths. His infinite stamina, so useful in training, had no effect against Hinata's mouth. Hinata meanwhile, was on cloud nine. She was slowly growing lightheaded in her own little heaven as she wrapped her arms happily around her boyfriend's head. Naruto trying not to pass out, and wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist.

Hinata opened her mouth and ran her tongue hungrily across his lips. Naruto granted her access to his mouth and she darted in quickly. Naruto gratefully massaged her tongue with his. The scent and taste made all of his scenes go haywire. Naruto moaned and pulled Hinata closer into his body. Hinata moaned back and tired to pull Naruto's lips closer to her's. Naruto put his tongue in Hinata's mouth as she drew her tongue back in. Naruto pulled himself out of Hinata's mouth and they broke apart, keeping their lips close.

"I love you." Naruto whispered.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata quietly replied.

Naruto placed his lips on hers again and moved his hands up and down her back. Hinata moaned again and started playing with his hair. Naruto and Hinata broke apart reluctantly and opened their eyes. Naruto spoke first.

"Come on, grab your stuff and we'll get back home."

Hinata nodded and started grabbing clothes and other things. When she had all she thought she would need she grabbed Naruto, and they leapt out of the open window. They over rooftops and through trees with some of the upmost ease, as ninjas do. Then, they heard the small clink of a kunai knife. Naruto turned quickly and threw a three-pronged kunai at a tree. Then he made three hand signs for the replacement jutsu and called out the name of the fourth's special move.

"Hiraishin!"

Naruto vanished in a flash of light and reappeared behind the figure who'd been spying on them. Naruto pulled out a Kunai and held it to the figure's neck. It was the biggest pervert ever, Jiyria. Naruto cursed and kicked the sage in the head sending him falling over onto the floor.

"Wow, brat. You've gotten better, but why hit me?" asked the toad sage.

"GIVE IT!" Naruto demanded.

Jiyria started to whimper and then handed over his notebook with tears in his eyes. He pleaded but Naruto opened it and saw what he'd expected to see. The pervert had made notes on the whole of his and Hinata's relationship, including a few things that never had happened. Naruto angrily threw the book in the air and then formed hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Naruto jumped down and grabbed Hinata's arm to take her back to the Uchiha compound. When they arrived at their room Hinata quickly closed the door then tackled Naruto hungrily. She looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hinata-chan."


	9. The Date and More

How Could I Know:

Chapter 9:

Naruto rolled off Hinata then leapt up, holding out his hand. She smiled slightly and took it. Naruto told her to go get ready and he went off to go change. It took Naruto a total of about twenty minutes to get ready to go. Fifteen minutes to shower, and five to get dressed. He sat downstairs waiting for Hinata when he heard an explosion outside. He got up and jogged to the training grounds.

There Naruto found Sauske cursing and starting up another chidori. He formed the seals ox, hare, monkey, dog and then thrust his left palm towards the ground. Then a large of chakra crackling, as though with electricity appeared in his palm. Naruto walked up to him, and Sauske saw Naruto then began to speak.

"Hey Naruto, I'm trying to figure out how to make this damned chidori stronger."

"I got an idea," said Naruto. "Give me a hand."

Naruto made a shadow clone, and then made a resangan. Sauske smirked then formed the seals ox, hare, monkey, dog and thrust his left arm down. The electrical crackling chidori appeared in his hand and he slammed it into Naruto's resangan. The two swirling balls of death combinded. Shock waves strong enough to knock someone over were pulsing through the ground. The two men ran at the large bolder with their move.

"Chidoresangan!" both shouted.

They slammed the swirling promise of death hit the target dummy. The dummy was utterly obliterated. Sasuke stood with his mouth open. Naruto had a wide grin on his face in his famous "Fox grin." style. Then Hinata called for Naruto outside of the front door. Naruto leapt up in surprise, apologized to Sasuke then ran off to Hinata. Hinata was dressed in a lanvander dress that matched her hair and Naruto wore a pair of black stretch pants with a white t-shirt under an open black button up shirt.

Naruto took Hinata to one of the nicer places in the town. All he had to do to get in was use a henge. Hinata sighed and rubbed Naruto's cheek. Naruto laughed quietly at that.

"Hinata-chan," he said. "I'm ticklish there."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"No! No! No!!"

Naruto grabbed her other hand that had been heading for his face. Hinata giggled and then their waiter showed up.

"Can I get you something to drink tonight?"

"Yes I'll have some water please." said Hinata.

"Same." said Naruto.

Naruto personally didn't normally like going to places like this. It wasn't that the food was bad, but it was just too much for him. He could pay for it no problem, but he still didn't like coming to places this formal, but he wanted to try and impress his girlfriend. Hinata smiled at Naruto and before the night grew too old their waiter returned.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the man.

Naruto nodded and requested steak. Hinata ordered some soup. Naruto saw the stereo in the corner that was playing some slow, couple music. Naruto's grin widened to an almost frightening size. Hinata raised an eyebrow and asked what was wrong.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

Hinata froze for a second then nodded dimly.

"Ok, hold on a sec."

"Naruto-kun! What are you--"

"I'll show you."

Naruto leapt up and when over to the stereo. There was a loud scratching sound and then instead of slow dancing music, a fast jazz tune came pumping out of the stereo. (A/N Ain't nothing fucking wrong with jazz ok?) Naruto came back to Hinata and pulled her up. Their dance was one of fast, flowing movements. Naruto dipped Hinata and kissed her then pulled her back up again. Hinata smile as a small blush came across her cheeks. Naruto grabbed her wrist and twirled her to her back was up against him.

Soon, their dance had inspired other couples to get up and start dancing. Within about ten minutes the whole place was up dancing. Even some of the staff joined it. Chiefs cooked while tapping their feet and waiters who weren't busy got down and dance in the crowd. Naruto grabbed Hinata and sat down with her in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto reached up and rubbed her cheek, then leaned forwards and kissed her. They broke apart and Hinata put her head on her lover shoulder again in a world of bliss.

"I love you Hinata-chan."

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

After they were finished eating they went back to the Uchiha compound. Too tired to even finish properly dressing for sleep, Naruto removed his shoes and jumped in bed next to Hinata. She smiled and kissed him lightly before both fell asleep.

Naruto woke in the morning and yawned widely. Hinata's pale eyes fluttered open as she heard Naruto get up. Naruto leaned down hugged her tight to him. Hinata blushed at his antics but was pleased nevertheless. She kissed him on the cheek and got up to go shower. Naruto sat on the bed as a messenger bird landed on the windowsill.

"Huh? A message from who?"

Naruto walked forward and took the note off the back of the bird before letting it fly off into the clear blue skies. He left a note on the table and hurriedly leapt out the window so that he could get to the hokage's office. This was one mission he really really wanted to do.

"Naruto-nii-san?" asked Sasuke, then he saw the note on the table. "Wow. Guess it's about time the dobe got something like this..."

An hour later Hinata walked downstairs and called for Naruto. There wasn't any answer and she called again. Sasuke called for her to come downstairs. She did as he asked and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. She saw small smile on his lips.

"Hinata, Naruto is on a mission from the Hokage."

"NANI?!?! Any and all missions we were supposed to do together! How long is he going to be gone?"

"The mission lasts for a full two months." said Sasuke.

"NO! I have to talk to Hokage-sama about this!"

She leapt out of the doorway and Sasuke smiled.

"Wow is she ever in for a surprise."

Hinata reached the Hokage's oval office in a record time and she damn near pounded the door down to get in. The hokage gave her permission to enter and Hinata did as she was asked. She automatically started berating the hokage, who was staring out of the open window.

"Calm down Hinata-chan."

"W-what?!"

"Uzamaki Naruto! Subsitute Hokage while Obaa-chan is on vacation!"

Hinata smiled happily. Naruto had finally achived his dream... even if it was a crude way of doing it. She went to him and kissed him lightly to congratulate him.

END.

I apologize for the terrible ending but I'm really in a rut right now. I'm just so busy. But that's my last story here, unless you people convince me otherwise. Girls... WTF takes you so long in the shower?! Ja ne.


End file.
